


Every time

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Basically Ruki's experience at the beggining of every live.





	Every time

The stage is illuminating. Glowing. The sounds of the fans voices' echoing through the stadium and yet the stage lights make them impossible to be seen.

The vocalist makes his way from the backstage to the front about for the 260th time and yet after all these years, it feels like the first. His legs are trembling as a slight nervous grin is painted across his lips and he is almost certain the stage will collapse.

A few steps away from the microphone and the small man makes the critical mistake to turn his head to the right. And just as always, time slows down almost to zero when glowing grey eyes meet honey brown.

Ruki's heartbeat raise. Everything around them seem blury and the screams of his fans are now a tiny noise in the background. He won't breathe, he won't blink. He can't nor he wants to. He treasures these precious seconds at every live for years not and he's not going to stop now.

It's always the same dreamlike experience until his hand unconsiously reaches the base of the microphone. The guitarist across him smiles and the brightness of it makes the stage lights seem like dead fireflies compared to it. The brown haired bites his lips sending a shiver down the vocalist's spine. The dream fades away as Uruha looks down at his instrument and everything turns back to normal. Ruki collects himself, grabs the microphone and smiles to the invisible crowd beneath him.

"Shall we start with..." Pause. His eyes land once again on Uruha who gives him a nod and the blonde turns back to the audience with a smile. ".....shiver?"

The audience sounds pleasant enough for Kai to give the beat and until Ruki starts singing there's a smiling tall man next to him to support his voice in his own way.

And so another concert begins


End file.
